OtaYuuri Week
by BlAnWhiDe
Summary: * La vida está llena de pequeños grandes momentos. Ocasiones especiales en las que la alegría es la protagonista y que se recuerdan con profundo cariño. Pequeños grandes momentos que apenas duran un parpadeó o un minuto, o cinco. Son efímeros, hermosos y atesorados. * *Conjunto de one shots Otayuuri. {Otabek x Yuuri Katsuki}
1. Aclaraciones

Tal y como el título pone, con el pequeño detalle que será semana de corrido porque estoy por publicar tantos OS como la página me deje. ;)

La Otayuuri Week terminó ayer y a los que les guste la pareja que hacen kazajo y japonés bienvenido sea. -corazón-.

No hay lemmon en ningún one shot.

Gracias por leer. -corazón x2-

P.d: Como se han de haber dado cuenta... Ahora en adelante escribiré el nombre de Yuuri Katsuki con doble u. ;)


	2. Día 1: HéroesVillanos

🌸~Doblemente héroe~🌸

.

.

.

En primer lugar, ¿qué es un héroe? Una persona que hace el bien. ¿Qué dices si te piden mencionar a un héroe? ¿Superman? ¿Batman? ¿Capitán América? ¿Iron man? ¿Quizá Spiderman?  
En segundo lugar, ¿qué es un villano? Una persona que no hace el bien. Ahora, nombra algunos. ¿El Guasón? ¿Hydra? ¿El doctor Octopus?  
En tercer lugar, ¿realmente puedes diferenciar a un héroe de un _superhéroe_ y a un villano de un _supervillano?_ ¡Nombra a alguien que no sea de otro planeta, sea asquerosamente rico o halla sido tratado de alguna forma química en un laboratorio militar, por Dios!  
¡No, tu padre no cuenta!  
Tienes tres segundos.  
Dos.  
Uno.  
¡Bien!  
¡Un policía! ¡Un bombero! ¡Un maestro! _¡Esos_ son los héroes del día a día! Perfecto, vamos a quedarnos con esas tres profesiones y escojamos solo un par.  
¡Bombero y maestro! ¡Perfecto!  
Ahora sí, comencemos...

* * *

.

* * *

El primer día fue toda una experiencia.

Todos, o cuanto menos la gran mayoría de, los maestros se presentaron a la hora indicada frente a la edificación designada, cosa que sorprendió en gran medida a Yuuri, a la vez que grabó una sonrisa en su rostro. El saber que sus compañeros se preocupaban tanto por el bienestar de los alumnos –o cuanto menos por el de sus bolsillos– lo llenaba de determinación.

Viktor llegó de último, cosa que nadie reprochó, y saludó radiante a todos y cada uno de sus camaradas, terminando por colgarse de Yuuri, como hacia siempre. A este último nunca terminaría de agradarle, porque aunque no pareciese el mayor era pesado, pero no se quejó.

Cuando Yuri Plisetsky llegó, quince minutos después de la aparición del ruso de cabellos platinados, soltó un gutural gruñido y, abriéndose paso entre los maestros a base de miradas fulminantes–totalmente innecesarias– llegó hasta la puerta y la abrió, ingresando en primer lugar y siendo seguido por el director Yakov y luego el resto de profesores.

—¡Wow! —Viktor exclamó, sonriendo y ladeando la cabeza a la par en que señalaba una puerta cerrada con un candado en la cerradura—, ¿qué hay aquí, Yurio?

—¡Aléjate de esa puerta, anciano! —gritó Yuri Plisetsky, erizándose cuando Nikiforov le ignoró y se acercó a picotear el candado con su dedo índice.

—Viktor —Yuuri Katsuki se acercó al profesor de inglés y lo tomó por el codo—, por favor, no tientes a la suerte, ¿bien?

Viktor infló levemente las mejillas, encogió los hombros y cedió, dejándose guiar por el maestro de lenguaje y literatura.

Plisetsky se detuvo frente a otra puerta, esta sin candado alguno y utilizó una llave negra que extrajo de su bolsillo derecho para abrirla.

Frente a bombero en entrenamiento, director y maestros se encontró un salón, en su más básico estado: unos pocos pupitres, pizarras empolvadas por aquí y por allá, un par de sofás personales al fondo y unas escobas abandonadas con sus respectivos recogedores al lado. Si bien el espacio era lo suficientemente amplio como para que, cuanto menos, tres grupos de entre diez y quince alumnos pudieran trabajar con relativa comodidad, el estado del espacio era, en lo más mínimo, adecuado para ninguna otra actividad que no fuese _limpiar._

—Muy bien —la voz de Yakov Feltsman se alzó por sobre los murmuros que empezaban a formarse—, manos a la obra.

Esa fue la señal de Yuri Plisetsky para escabullirse y alejarse. Él ya había cumplido con su tarea.

~ 📚 • 📚 • 📚 ~

—¡Ten cuidado!

—¡Tú ten cuidado!

—¡Compórtense como los adultos que son!

Yuuri suspiró. No había pasado ni media hora y las riñas ya daban inicio.

Una mota salió volando y aterrizó en el rostro del profesor de ciencias.

— _Stop, stop! —_ por suerte, Viktor aplaudió para calmar los ánimos, atrayendo la atención de sus compañeros—. ¿Quién le arrojó esa mota a Chris?

El maestro practicante de geografía elevó la mano.

—Phichit-kun —regañó Yuuri.

—Lo siento —se encogió un poco el aludido.

—No hay problema —aseguró Christophe, sonriendo antes de quitarse las gafas redondeadas—, ya me las cobraré más tarde.

Phichit tembló.

—Nadie cobrará nada a nadie, Chris —amonestó Viktor.

El maestro originario de Suiza le lanzó una sonrisita al proveniente de Tailandia.

Phichit tragó saliva.

—Como digas, Viktor —declaró Chris.

Y continuaron limpiando.

~ 📚 • 📚 • 📚 ~

Con menos de una hora restante para que la primera tanda de estudiantes comenzara a llegar, los maestros vieron su salvación llegar vestida de rojo.

Cuatro jóvenes bomberos hicieron aparición, dos morenos, uno rubio y una pelirroja.

—Los odio —siseó Yuri por lo bajo.

—¡Hola! —la de colorados cabellos, además de la única mujer del grupo, saltó, saludando de lo más animada a los mayores vestidos formalmente—, mi nombre es Mila Babicheva y estamos aquí para ayudarlos.~

Los docentes agradecieron de todo corazón.

Mila presentó a sus compañeros: Yuri Plisetsky, conocido ya por todos al igual que su "hermoso" carácter, Georgi Popovich, quien dio un cursi mini discurso y al final Seung Gil Lee, quien se limitó a dar una cabezada y un escueto saludo.

Los cuatro muy diferentes, los cuatro más que eficientes.

La limpieza hubo finalizado treinta y cinco minutos más tarde.

~ 📚 • 📚 • 📚 ~

Yuuri no tenía turno con el primer grupo de alumnos y todos los cupos de apoyo estaban copados así que, con algo de renuencia, decidió ir a por algo de beber, esperando que al volver nada se estuviera quemando.

Al Viktor, Phichit y Chris haber sido designados para dirigir aquel primer grupo, y Yuuri no tener demasiada relación con el resto de docentes, este último se encontraba a la deriva hasta que su turno llegara. Suspiró, aburriéndose con la sola idea.

Bueno, revisaría su material, en todo caso. Y volvería a repasar su saludo.

~ 📚 • 📚 • 📚 ~

Después de encontrar una máquina de bebidas y comprar una botella de agua, volvió sobre sus pasos, casi siendo goleado por una niñita que apareció corriendo sin previo aviso. Mas la pequeña no llegó a pasar de largo, tropezando con sus propios pies y precipitándose hacia el suelo.  
Actuando rápido, Yuuri soltó la botella y atrapó a la niña con ambas manos, tirando de ella para estabilizarse, habiendo tenido que acuclillarse para tal acción.

La pequeña jadeó ante el tirón, sus ojos abriéndose tanto como era humanamente posible, clavándose castaño achocolatado sobre marrón rojizo. Las pequeñas y blancas mejillas se tiñeron de color lentamente.

—¡Inzhu! —Aquel grito proveniente de una voz gruesa rompió el hechizo en el que la niña se había auto-sumergido y, chillando, de aferró al hombre frente a ella.

—¡No dejes que me lleve! —susurró en suplica junto al oído de Yuuri, quien no entendió hasta que la figura, enfundada en el mismo uniforme rojo que caracterizaba a los bomberos, de un muchacho apareció doblando la misma esquina por la que la pequeña, ahora entre los brazos de Yuuri, había hecho acto de presencia.

Yuuri enarcó las cejas al reconocer los mismos ojos castaños que poseía la menor en el rostro del chico que había conocido el día anterior.

—Otabek —pronunció Yuuri.

—Yuuri Katsuki —respondió Otabek, deteniéndose frente al docente—, menos mal fue usted quien la atrapó. Gracias.

Yuuri fue a preguntar, pero la niña volvió a chillar.

—¡Que no me lleve! —Ella enroscó más sus bracitos en el cuello de Katsuki y negó con la cabeza— no quiero, ¡no quiero!

—Ya basta, Inzhu —Otabek resopló antes de pasar a explicar—, me disculpo, Katsuki, ella es mi hermanita menor y...

—¡No quiero ir a clases!

Yuuri lo entendió entonces.

Le dirigió una mirada al hermano mayor, indicándole que él se encargaría, mirada que Otabek supo interpretar.

—¿Inzhu? —Trató de pronunciar aquel desconocido nombre con la mayor suavidad—, ¿sabes quién soy yo?

—Yuuri —respondió la niña, repitiendo las palabras de su hermano mayor—, Yuuri Katsuki —y fue a agregar algo más, pero prefirió callar.

—Sí —confirmó Yuuri—, soy Yuuri Katsuki, pero también soy profesor de lengua y literatura, Inzhu.

Inzhu se tensó entre los brazos de Katsuki, quien inmediatamente lo notó y continuó hablando.

—¿Te gustan las historias, Inzhu?

—Mh hm... —Ella asintió levemente con la cabeza—, me gusta cómo las narra Beka.

—¿Beka? —Cuestionó Yuuri e Inzhu rio.

—Ese es el apodo de mi hermano...

—Oh —Yuuri miró a Otabek brevemente y este permaneció inmutable, mas un levísimo tono carmín se apreciaba en sus mejillas. Yuuri sonrió suavemente. —Ya veo. En ese caso, ¿te gustaría que entre Beka y yo te contáramos algunas historias?

Inzhu se relajó un poco.

—¿Sobre princesas? —preguntó.

—Sí —concedió Yuuri—, sobre princesas rusas.

—Yo soy de Kazajistán —interpeló la niña —, ¿puede ser una princesa kazaja?

Yuuri rio.

—Por supuesto que puede.

Inzhu se relajó más.

—¿Y habrán dragones? —inquirió la pequeña, alejándose lo suficiente para poder ver el tono marrón rojizo—¿y valientes caballeros que cortarán la cabeza de las malvadas sirenas?

Yuuri enarcó las cejas ante aquella referencia.

Malvadas sirenas, ¿eh?

—Sí y sí —asintió Yuuri.

—¿Y estará el mago, que se queda con el caballero de brillante armadura, mientras la princesa celebra en lomos de su fiel dragón? —Los ojos de Inzhu brillaban de tal forma que a Yuuri le costó comprender por un momento todo lo que había dicho.

—Uh... —balbuceó.

—Sí, Inzhu —intercedió Otabek—, el caballero se quedará con el hada mágica.

—Ya no —le sonrío la niña, risueña—, la princesa exige la unión del caballero y el mago. Que el hada sea solo un buen amigo.

Otabek abrió la boca.

—Que así sea —dijo entonces Yuuri, ajeno por entero a las referencias que tanto hermano como hermana conocían bien—, ¿quieres que vayamos ya?

—¡Sí! —alzó los brazos Inzhu, —¡historias, historias!

Otabek solo atinó a suspirar. Ya hablaría con su hermanita más tarde.

—Muy bien, vamos.

Yuuri llevó a Inzhu en sus brazos, caminando junto a Otabek de regreso al salón, platicando con el hermano mayor para ultimar rápidamente pequeños detalles del cuento que relatarían. Mientras, Inzhu reía en su fuero interno.

 _Antes,_ pensó _antes era el caballero quien rescataba al hada_ suspiró, _¿por qué no dejar que el mago salve al caballero ahora?_ Y, riendo, expresó su contento con la idea de Yuuri.

—¡Que el mago salve a la princesa y al caballero! —Vitoreó—, ¡que sea _doblemente héroe!_

* * *

Y bueno, le di una hermanita a Beka aquí. #SorryNotSorry

Inzhu = Perla. En kazajo ~~

*La escuela se quemó y por eso están dando clases en ese salón improvisado. XD

¡Gracias por leer! 3


	3. Día 2: Fantasía

🌙💫~Oso y cisne~💫🌙

.

.

.

Cuando Otabek despertó, los ojos verde jade que tan bien conocía lo miraban desde arriba, concentrados y preocupados.

—Yura... —Yuri Plisetsky le sonrió, mostrando aquel espacio en su dentadura, justo en el medio, en donde ya ningún diente iba a crecer—, ¿dónde...?

—¿Dónde estamos? —Lo ayudó su mejor amigo, ladeando apenas la cabeza, el rubio cabello siguiendo el levísimo movimiento de cabeza. Otabek asintió. —Estamos al Otro Lado del Bosque, Beka —su sonrisa creció—, existe. Existe y lo logramos.

El corazón de Otabek Altin se detuvo por una fracción de segundo.

 _Lo logramos_ repitió su mente, _existe y lo logramos... ¡Lo hicimos!_

—¿B-Beka? —Otabek parpadeó cuando Yuri le tocó la mejilla—, no llores...

Abriendo mucho los ojos, Altin se sentó rápidamente, la cabeza punzándole ante lo agresivo del movimiento y sus manos volaron a sujetarla, sus ojos cerrándose.

—¡Beka! —exclamó el menor, acercándose al contrario—, ¡evita moverte! ¡Has estado dormido durante tres días!

—¿¡Qu— El mismo Otabek cortó sus propias palabras, soltando un quejido. Inspiró hondo y dejó salir el aire lentamente, calmándose—. ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste, Yuri?

—Tres días —repitió el aludido, suspirando—, estuviste inconsciente durante tres días.

Otabek pasó sus orbes cafés de pies a cabeza de su mejor amigo.

—Estás limpio —observó.

—No estamos solos —aclaró Plisetsky—, aquí hay unos...

—Hey, Yurio —Otabek vio aparecer entonces a un hombre alto, pálido aunque no tanto como Plisetsky, de largo cabello color de luna y ojos como los zafiros que el rey maldito llevaba en su corona, vestido con una túnica azul que parecía muy liviana; jaló a Yuri tras de sí, dirigiéndole una peligrosa mirada al recién llegado.

—Ah, tu amigo ha despertado por fin— el hombre sonrió, ignorando por entero la mala cara del moreno y se acercó, acuclillándose sin más junto a rubio y a pelinegro—, parece que perdí la apuesta —rio y extendió su mano de largos dedos hacia Altin—, un placer conocerte, mi nombre es Viktor —miró fugazmente hacia los verdes orbes del rubio y agregó—, Viktor Nikiforov.

Otabek giró hacia Yuri.

—El me ayudó —aclaró el rubio—, _nos_ ayudó.

Renuente, Altin aceptó la mano y la apretó con firmeza, sacudiéndola apenas.

—Otabek Altin —declaró escuetamente.

—¡Ah! —Exclamó Viktor—, ¡esta la he ganado yo! ¡Tu voz es como me la imaginaba!

Enarcando una ceja, Otabek giró otra vez hacia su mejor amigo.

—Nada importante —aseguró el menor—, costumbres entre el par de tontos.

—¿El par? —Inquirió el mayor de los dos.

—¡La pareja! —Soltó Viktor, sonriendo ampliamente—, mi precioso compañero debe llegar en cualquier momento~ —canturreó antes de tomar asiento—, vamos a esperarlo.

Otabek estaba perplejo.

—¿Preguntas? —Adivinó Nikiforov.

—¿Quién eres?

Viktor llevó el dedo índice de su mano derecha al centro de sus labios y fingió meditar la respuesta.

—Tu peor pesadilla.~

Una roca aterrizó en medio de la nuca del platinado en aquel momento, ni siquiera la abundante cabellera fue suficiente para amortiguar el impacto y Viktor gimió de dolor.

—¡Yuuri! —Chilló, girando con el ceño fruncido y lagrimitas amenazando con caer de sus azules ojos—, ¡eso no era necesario!

Detrás del mismo arbusto por el que el platinado había aparecido, emergió un pelinegro, piel blanca sin ser pálida, ojos rasgados y marrones y oscuro cabello azabache que le llegaba un poco más abajo de la mitad de la nuca.

—Por favor, perdónenlo —la suave voz erizó la piel de Viktor y la de Otabek, por diferentes motivos—. No ha entendido aún que esas bromas no son del gusto de los humanos.

Aquella última frase fue la señal de Otabek para sacar el puñal que siempre llevaba consigo, oculto en un compartimento especial dentro de su bota. Solo para darse con la sorpresa de que no estaba ahí.

—Ah —Viktor lo notó y sonrió suavemente—, sí, perdón por eso. Le pedimos a Yurio que te quitara cualquier posible arma, no queríamos que atentaras contra la vida de ninguno de nuestros hermanos e hijos.

Otabek abrió la boca, Yuri se le adelantó.

—Dice la verdad, Beka —Yuri se acomodó junto a su mejor amigo—, ellos no van a hacernos daño. Si ese fuera su plan habrían aprovechado que estabas inconsciente cuando llegamos aquí, y lo sabes tan bien como yo.

—Claro que —comentó Viktor—, podíamos solo haber estado esperando a que despertaras —los ojos azules brillaron—, para hacer más divertida la cacería.

Una segunda roca golpeó al platinado, ahora en la cabeza.

—¡Yuuri! —Gimoteó Viktor, sobando la zona afectada con un monumental puchero en sus finos labios—, ¡me va a crecer un chinchón!

—Y lo tendrás bien merecido —Yuuri por fin llegó al lado de Viktor y tomó asiento junto al mismo, no permitiendo que sus cuerpos rozaran de modo alguno—, Vitya malo.

Viktor desvió la mirada e infló las mejillas antes de resoplar y regresar a ver a Yuri y a Otabek.

—Lo siento, no haré más bromas pesadas.

—O... —alargó Yuuri.

—O prometo regalarle una de mis plumas a cada uno.

—Bien —sonrió Yuuri.

—Asqueroso —gruñó Yuri.

—¿Plumas? —frunció el ceño Otabek.

Nikiforov encogió los hombros.

—Puedo transformarme en un pavo real —dijo—, igual que en lobo, pero dudo que quieran de mi pelaje.

Otabek abrió mucho los ojos.

—Yo puedo cambiar mi forma a la de un cisne —levantó la mano Yuuri— y a la de un cerdo.

Altin había retrocedido varios metros para cuando Yuuri terminó de hablar, llevándose a su mejor amigo consigo.

Yuri Plisetsky suspiró, habiendo esperado aquella reacción.

—Calma, Beka —incentivó, tomando la mano libre del moreno, esa con la que no apretaba su muñeca. Verde jade giró en dirección de azul zafiro y marrón rojizo—, muéstrenle, ¿quieren? —centró sus ojos en Viktor—, el pavo, anciano.

Nikiforov chasqueó la lengua.

—Aburrido.

—Viktor —regañó Yuuri.

—Lo siento...

—Oh —Yuuri recordó algo y se acercó al par de mejores amigos, acuclillándose del mismo modo en que Viktor lo había hecho minutos atrás—. Me disculpo. Qué modales los míos—. Se inclinó y susurró junto a la oreja derecha de Otabek—. Mi nombre es Yuuri. Yuuri Katsuki. Es un placer conocerte.

Otabek se tensó ante la inesperada cercanía, tragó saliva y respondió con voz trémula.

—Otabek... Otabek Altin —inspiró, percibiendo el atrayente aroma a flores de Yuuri Katsuki—, el placer es todo mío.

Yuuri se alejó lentamente y le regaló una sonrisa tierna y sincera antes de dirigírle una con tintes de cariño al rubio, ponerse de pie y volver al lado de Viktor.

—Atrevido —sonrió Nikiforov—, me prohibiste hacer eso con él.

—Quería ser el primero por una vez —rio Katsuki.

Después voltearon y centraron sus miradas de tonos tan distintos en la café de Altin.

—No apartes la mirada —ordenaron a una voz.

Pero Otabek no pudo cumplirlo. Parpadeó y, cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, los hombres eran ahora un lobo blanco y un cisne negro.

—¡Te dije el pavo, Viktor! —gritó Yuri, furioso.

— _Pero el lobo es más genial_ —Otabek soltó un grito ahogado cuando el lobo habló, la misma voz de Viktor emanando de su hocico lleno de filosos dientes.

— _Vuélvete pavo real, Viktor_ —comandó el cisne, aleteando para demostrar su descontento. Otabek admiró la gracia del movimiento de las plumas color tinta.

— _Entonces tú vuélvete cerdo, Yuuri_ —la sonrisa que creció en el lobo fue escalofriante, incluso Yuri tembló, pero Yuuri se elevó, picoteando la oreja izquierda del lobo por su atrevimiento.

— _Bueno, bueno, ¡ya!_ —Viktor suspiró y cambió, Otabek perdiéndose la transformación por segunda vez.

Un majestuoso pavo real blanco estaba de pie en el mismo lugar en el que hacia solo medio segundo se encontraba el imponente lobo blanco.

Otabek jadeó en compañía de Yuri cuando Viktor desplegó las plumas de su cola, los ojos azules resaltando aún más entre tanto blanco inmaculado.

Sin darse cuenta, Otabek había vuelto a salvar la distancia que había retrocedido y tenía una mano estirada hacia el pavo real.

Viktor soltó una carcajada, siendo secundado por Yuuri Katsuki.

— _Todos prefieren al pavo_ —se quejó Viktor—, _yo amo al lobo._

— _Me gusta el lobo_ —aseguró Yuuri.

—Le voy a los tigres —se metió Yuri Plisetsky.

 _—¿Y tú? —_ Yuuri integró a Otabek al tema _—, ¿tú qué prefieres?_

—Los cisnes —declaró el nombrado sin siquiera pensar, ganándose una mirada extrañada por parte de su mejor amigo, una divertida por parte del pavo real y una animada por parte del mismo cisne.

 _—¡Eso es bueno! —_ Animó Yuuri—, _aunque, pensé que dirías algo así como osos._

Otabek sonrió hacia el ave de menor tamaño.

—Sí, también me encantan los osos.

Los ojos marrones rojizos se iluminaron ante aquella respuesta.

 _—¡Un oso! —_ aleteó _—, ¡tendremos un oso en el bosque!_

—¿Qué? —preguntó Otabek, sin entender.

— _La ceremonia de luna llena_ —explicó Viktor—, _es mañana, ustedes podrán transformarse en el animal que elijan y cambiar a dicha forma cuando les plazca mientras permanezcan aquí._

—¿¡Hah!? —Chilló Yuri.

—¿Cómo es eso posible? —Cuestionó Otabek. Parpadeó y Yuuri y Viktor eran humanos de nuevo. Y estaban desnudos.

—¡Cúbranse! —Exigió Yuri, girando en redondo.

— _La madre luna es generosa_ —dijo Yuuri, ignorando la queja de su tocayo. Y sonrió.

* * *

*Yuri y Otabek vienen de una especie de tierra media en la cual su país está en medio de una guerra funesta. En este one shot cuentan con 13 y 16 respectivamente. Se conocieron por primera vez cuando Yuri le dio una canasta con comida a Beka y se hicieron amigos a los 9 y 12, después de que Otabek lo llevara casa en medio de una fea lluvia.

*El otro lado el bosque es el hogar de Viktor y Yuuri desde hace siglos~ El tiempo pasa distinto y ellos lucen como dos personas de 24 y 21 años.  
*Viktor y Yuuri tienen una relación de hermandad, al haber Viktor rescatado a Yuuri cuando éste era un bebé. ¿Cómo llegó Yuuri al otro lado del bosque? Esa es una pregunta que no los dejará dormir esta noche. :D (?)  
*Viktor y Yuuri no tienen hijos, así es como llaman a las criaturas que nacen bajo su cuidado, porque los quieren mucho.

Respondo si tienen más dudas.~ Solo díganme.

¡Gracias por leer!


	4. Día 3: Almas gemelas

~🌗~Media luna~🌓~

.

.

.

Era una bonita tarde de agosto. El sol brillaba, las aves trinaban, no habían demasiados autos pasando frente al pequeño café en el que un muchacho moreno hacía entrar a su mejor amigo a empujones y el interior del café olía a granos recién tostados.

—¿Esto es _realmente_ necesario, Phichit-kun? —Preguntó Yuuri Katsuki, un muchacho de origen japonés, cabello negro y lacio, ojos rasgados y marrones medio ocultos por unas gruesas gafas de montura azul; se notaba nervioso, como si no deseara estar ahí, porque _en efecto_ no deseaba estarlo.

—Vamos, Yuuri —Phichit Chulanont, tres años menor que Yuuri, de Tailandia, de cabellos tan oscuros como los de su camarada y ojos gris intenso además de piel tostada, animó con una adorable y brillante sonrisa—, ¡prometiste que lo harías! ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

—¿Quieres que te responda en orden alfabético o por orden de daño física y mental?

Rodando los ojos, Phichit resopló.

—Las preguntas no se responden con otras preguntas, grosero —lo acusó antes de identificar la mesa en la que su "cita" y la del mayor se encontraban sentadas—, ahora, vamos.

—Espera, Phichit-kun, cambié de opinión, ya n—pero el menor lo ignoró deliberadamente, entrelazando sus brazos y tirando de él sin pena ni disimulo.

Llegaron frente a la mesa en la que el par de féminas se encontraban, una pelinegra tal y como los dos chicos solo que de larga cabellera y oscura tez, casi tanto como la de Phichit y ojos violetas, y la otra pelirroja de cortas hebras cuyos ojos eran azules como el mar calmo, además de ser caucásica.

—¡Yuuri! —la morena se puso de pie, contenta de ver al japonés—, me alegra que decidieras venir— sonrió antes de lanzar una fugaz mirada a la chica a su lado.

—¡Te prepararemos bien! —Saltó la pelirroja, riendo—, puedes confiar plenamente en nuestras habilidades—, asintió reafirmando sus propias palabras—, estarás listo cuando encuentres a tu persona especial.

—Sala, Mila —suspiró Yuuri, forzándose a sonreír—, les agradezco que se tomen la molestia, de verdad lo hago, pero...

—Nada de peros —lo atajó Phichit, golpeando entonces el costado ajeno con el propio para obligarlo a tomar asiento y después deslizarse a su lado, obstaculizando cualquier posible salida fácil para el mayor—. Practicaremos y lo harás bien.

Viéndose acorralado, Yuuri soltó un pesado suspiró y cedió.

—Si ustedes lo dicen...

—¡Nosotros lo decimos! —Soltó el trío dominado por las mujeres y rieron brevemente.

Empezaron entonces a planificar cuál y cómo sería la mejor manera de proceder al tratarse de Katsuki de quien estaban hablando. Alguien que, a sus veinticuatro años de edad y contando con todas las cualidades necesarias para ser un _rompecorazones,_ se escudaba en una vestimenta demasiado normal y en esos lentes que por mucho que le sentaran, le quitaban presencia.

Decidiendo que por su propio bien era mejor desconectarse de la plática–que por mucho que hablaran de él, sabía que su persona no contaba con voz ni voto–, optó por cerrar los ojos y centrarse en los sonidos que le rodeaban, sonidos ajenos a las voces de sus amigos y a la del resto de los clientes. Fue más allá y escuchó la licuadora, triturando por largos segundos, los pasos de los camareros, el retintín de las tazas y los platos de cerámica con cada nuevo paso de la persona encargada de entregarlos, el sonido ahogado de un motor, probablemente el de una motocicleta y, poco después, la campanilla ubicada sobre la puerta dando la bienvenida a un nuevo cliente.

De pronto, el bello de la nuca del nipón se erizó y el resto de su cuerpo se escarapeló. Yuuri abrió los ojos, jadeando sin tener ni idea del porqué de la reacción que su cuerpo acababa de tener.

—¿Beka? —Una voz se oyó entonces a sus espaldas, una voz que Yuuri no conocía mas, aún así, giró, no por la voz, sino por el nombre—. ¿Qué sucede? —un muchacho rubio, delgado y de ojos verdes enfundado en un típico atuendo punk había formulado la pregunta, a su lado, otro chico unos centímetros más alto, de cabello oscuro, enfundado en una casaca de cuero, estaba completamente quieto, la espalda recta formando un ángulo de noventa grados en relación a la barra sobre la cual mantenía las manos, cubiertas por guantes carentes de la tela de los dedos.

—Está aquí —Yuuri escuchó la declaración del chico cuando ni siquiera su acompañante fue capaz de comprenderlo a la primera, viéndose en la necesidad de inclinarse más cerca.

—¿Qué? —inquirió el rubio, alejándose cuando el moreno giró en su dirección, las pupilas dilatadas.

—Está aquí, Yuri —Yuuri se tensó al oír el que creyó fue su nombre, ante la mirada de sus amigos, a quienes ahora él ignoraba olímpicamente y los mismos que intercalaban sus miradas entre el mayor del grupo, el desconocido de aspecto peligroso y el rubio que parecía niña y hacia rato habían dejado de hablar.

—¿Está aquí? —Yuri parpadeó—, ¿te refieres a...? —Verde jade se abrió mucho cuando el mayor asintió y se puso de pie, no importándole nada y empezando a pasear entre las mesas, mirando con atención una por una de las manos de los otros clientes.

Yuuri ocultó sus manos bajo la mesa antes de que el chico de la chaqueta llegara a su mesa, la cual era la penúltima de la primera fila.

—Hey —la voz gruesa lo erizó y giró en dirección de los orbes café. Yuuri comparó el color con el del chocolate fundido—, Muéstrame tus manos —demandó.

—Oye —Phichit salió en su rescate mas Yuuri ya había alzado las manos, revelando que en su zurda el tatuaje de una media luna ocupaba la palma casi en su totalidad. Aquellos orbes chocolatosos se agradandaron, las pobladas cejas disparándose hasta casi tocar el inicio del oscuro cabello.

Yuuri, Phichit, Mila y Sala jadearon cuando, habiéndose quitado el guante derecho, el chico levantó la palma en alto, enseñando otra mitad de luna, el lado que completaba con la que Yuuri contaba. Phichit se puso de pie, apartándose mientras extraía su teléfono celular del interior del bolsillo de sus pantalones. Ese momento debía quedar inmortalizado en una fotografía que sin lugar a dudas iría a parar a Instagram, Facebook y Twitter: _¡Mi mejor amigo encontró a su alma gemela, chicos! ¡Preparen los regalos, Yuuri se nos casa!_ _#Soulmates_

Yuuri se movió como en automático, su corazón latiendo tan rápido que estaba seguro debía oírse hasta el parque cercano, ubicado a un par de cuadras de la cafetería. Tragando saliva, se quedó quieto como estatua tras dar un último paso lejos del asiento, así que fue el chico, que era más bajo que él, quien se movió, casi pegándose a su costado pero manteniendo su brazo izquierdo plegado tras su espalda, respetuoso.

Yuuri reconoció la marca de perfume que el chico estaba usando y no pudo más que inspirar profundo, llenándose del olor y dejándolo fluir a través de él.

El chico pegó el borde de su palma derecha a la izquierda de la palma de Yuuri y sonrió. Fue la sonrisa más bonita que Yuuri hubiera presenciado en su vida.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —La voz preguntó, firme y suave a la vez.

—Yuuri —suspiró Yuuri, aclarando su garganta con urgencia y un sonrojo amenazando con hacer acto de presencia—, Yuuri Katsuki.

El chico asintió.

—¿C-Cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó casi al instante, decepcionándose un poco de sí mismo al tartamudear.

—Otabek —dijo aquel chico, el alma gemela de Yuuri Katsuki—. Otabek Altin.

Yuuri asintió.

—Es un gusto —pronunció—, Otabek.

Otabek le sonrió, con sus palmas aún pegadas.

—El gusto es todo mío —respondió, volcando su palma sobre la ajena, entrelazando sus dedos y ejerciendo una suave presión—, Yuuri.

Yuuri sonrió, devolviéndole el apretón.

* * *

Y la cafetería estalló en aplausos y felicitaciones.

¡Gracias por leer! 💙💚💙💚💙


	5. Día 4: Fetiche

No hay Lemmon en este one shot.  
 _#SorryNotSorry._

* * *

~💋~Marcas delatoras~💋~

.

.

.

Otabek tenía un problema con los labios de Yuuri Katsuki.  
No, era mejor decirlo tal cual era: Otabek tenía un problema con los labios de Yuuri Katsuki tintados de rojo. Cualquier tipo de rojo: escarlata, carmesí, granate y hasta rojo fresa.

Habia iniciado casi una semana atrás, cuando Mila llegó de visita junto a Yuri Plisetsky. La chica traía un potente lápiz labial que realzaba en demasía sus pequeños labios y, cuando Otabek había comentado al respecto, Mila le sonrió con picardía antes de inclinarse y besar la mejilla de su novio. Yuri Plisetsky, claro estaba, enrojeció hasta las orejas, mascullando algo, pero no intentó quitarse la marca de labios de la mejilla, porque habría sido peor.

Otabek notó las intenciones de su pareja de ofrecerse a ir por un paño húmedo y lo detuvo colocando su mano derecha sobre la rodilla del mayor, negando suavemente con la cabeza cuando Yuuri Katsuki le miró con curiosidad y una pizca de vergüenza en esos ojos marrones rojizos que tanto amaba.

—No te preocupes, Yu~uri. —Mila había adoptado aquella mala costumbre gracias a Viktor, ese en que alargaba demasiado la primera vocal del nombre de Katsuki, como si fuese necesario para evitar confusiones con el rubio de ya dieciocho años—. Mi gatito ya se acostumbró —cuando ella llamaba _gatito_ al rubio casi todo el tiempo, avergonzando hasta lo indecible a Plisetsky y, al mismo tiempo, alegrándole el día—, empecé a marcarlo hace dos días —sonrió, alegre.

—¿Marcarlo? —preguntaron a la vez Katsuki y Altin, ganándose una mirada burlona de Babicheva y una filosa de Plisetsky.

—Marcarlo —repitió Mila, tomándose unos segundos para rebuscar en el pequeño bolso que había traído consigo hasta encontrar lo que buscaba y extraer un pequeño tubo totalmente negro: lápiz labial. —Yu~uri, ¿puedes venir un momento, por favor?

Yuuri compuso una expresión de confusión durante una milésima de segundo, enarcó las cejas y sacudió la cabeza de derecha a izquierda, negándose sin palabras.

—Vamos —sonrió la chica—, estoy segura de que a Otabek le encantaría tener tus labios marcando su mejilla.

Yuuri miró a Otabek y, aunque la misma cantidad de curiosidad residía en los orbes ajenos, el kazajo no pudo evitar ponerse rígido.

—¿Es... así, Beka?

Altin entreabrió los labios para responder.

—Dinos que no te agrada la idea de que sea él quien te marque y no al revés.

—Mila —pronunciaron Yuri Plisetsky y Otabek a la vez, reprochando con sus miradas a la pelirroja mientras Yuuri Katsuki enrojecía.

—¿Qué? —Se quejó la pelirroja, suspirando poco después—, ¿acaso es una idea desagradable para ti, Otabek?

—Por supuesto que no, Mila —aseguró Altin, consciente de que ya había caído en la trampa de la rusa—, pero esto se trata de la comodidad de Yuura, no de la mía.

—Umh, bueno... —azul, verde y café giraron en dirección de Yuuri Katsuki, quien había juntado sus manos sobre su regazo y aún estaba sonrojado—, no... no me parece una mala idea, si es solo por esta vez...

—Por supuesto —aseguró Mila, brillante y extendió el tubo de lápiz labial a Katsuki—, todo tuyo, ¿o prefieres que te ayude a colocártelo?

—No tienes que hacerlo, Yuuri —interpeló Otabek, notando la duda en el semblante de su novio—, en serio.

—Lo sé —aseguró el mayor, regalándole una pequeña sonrisa al menor—, pero tengo curiosidad —pasó su mirada a la azulada de Babicheva—, por favor, aplícamelo tú, Mila.

—¡Vamos al baño! —chilló del mejor de los humores la chica, poniéndose de pie y prácticamente arrastrando al nipón con ella lejos de la sala ante las miradas de ruso y kazajo.

—Está loca —murmuró Yuri.

—Sales con ella —implicó Otabek.

—No es tan mala —encogió los hombros Plisetsky. Y él y Altin se permitieron reír por largos segundos.

~ 💋 • 💋 • 💋 ~

Quince minutos y Mila no daba señales de ir a volver pronto con Yuuri.

Otabek ya había intentado ponerse de pie tres veces para ir al baño, temiendo no por el bienestar de su novio, sino por el suyo propio cuando el mismo volviera junto a la pelirroja, solo para ser detenido por el rubio novio de la misma.

—A menos que quieras sufrir su ira, contrólate, Beka —Yuri jamás había dejado de llamarlo por aquel diminutivo, solo se abstenía de usarlo en presencia de Yuuri, cosa que el nipón no entendía pero no objetaba. Katsuki no lo notaba, pero siempre que alguien que no era él llamaba de forma cariñosa a Altin, una pequeña chispa de enojo aparecía en su oscura mirada y una diminuta arruga marcaba su entrecejo, era algo que sucedía sin distinción, ajeno a su deseo, mas pasaba y todos quienes le conocían lo suficiente podían notarlo; entre ellos, obviamente, Yuri Plisetsky

—¡Estás perfecto! —El agudo halago de Babicheva llegó a oídos del par de mejores amigos, quienes giraron en redondo hacia la entrada del pasillo. Mila apareció primero y, cuando Yuuri se dejó ver: el cabello hacia atrás, los lentes inexistente y la camisa blanca con los tres primeros botones abiertos, el corazón de Otabek se saltó un par de latidos solo para lanzarse a correr como loco después. Yuri Plisetsky lo devolvió a la realidad con un par de sencillas y burlonas frases:

—Cierra la boca, Otabek. Van a entrar moscas.

—He limpiado bien la casa —declaró Yuuri Katsuki con seguridad, solo para que su rostro se coloreara cuando tanto rubio como pelirroja se echaron a reír.

—¡Tan lindo! —Animó Mila, negando con la cabeza y tomando al japonés por el brazo—, vamos a sentarnos.

—Espera —Otabek intervino, su novio y la de su mejor amigo apenas habiendo dado un par de pasos más cerca de la sala—, solo... no te muevas.

Yuuri tragó saliva, luciendo un poquito asustado cuando el apoyo que era la mano de Mila sobre su brazo se deslizó lejos y la chica se movió hacia donde Plisetsky permanecía sentado, observando la escena frente a sí.

 _Le terminó por pegar el gusto_ pensó Yuuri ausentemente, no muy seguro de sí debía alegrarse por el efecto que Babicheva había tenido sobre el rubio o no.

Entonces sintió las frías manos de su pareja tocar su rostro y marrón rojizo de inmediato se clavó en café achocolatado.

—Te ves precioso —soltó Otabek antes de que Yuuri pudiera entreabrir los labios—, más que eso... luces... _wow._ _.._

— _Amazing? —_ Sonrió Katsuki, recordando bien la graciosa forma que tenía su entrenador de enlazar aquellos dos vocablos. Altin le devolvió la sonrisa y hasta se permitió reír por un breve momento.

— _More than that —_ Yuuri se estremeció ante el pesado acento que Otabek pocas veces dejaba salir, deleitándose con el ronco sonido que bien le recordaba momentos de pasión—, _you look_ _beautiful_ _. Wonderful. Perfect._

Yuuri tragó saliva y relamió sus labios.

Otabek de derritió y perdió un par de neuronas.

—¡Muy bien! —Mila alzó la voz, recordándoles a la pareja de hombres que tanto ella como Yuri Plisetsky seguían existiendo—, nosotros ya tenemos que irnos. Una película nos espera en casa.

—Una maratón de películas —corrigió Plisetsky, sonriendo de medio lado cuando Babicheva lo miró con una ceja enarcada—. Los veremos mañana.

—Nos vemos mañana —asintió Otabek, quien miró brevemente a Yuuri y ambos se acercaron para despedir a la pareja en la puerta del departamento que compartían desde hacía casi un año ya.

En cuanto Altin cerró la puerta, los brazos de Katsuki lo rodearon por detrás y el cálido aliento del mayor contra su oreja le puso la piel de gallina.

—Beka...

Otabek tragó saliva.

—Yuura...

Sintió la sonrisa ajena y su cuerpo subió uno o dos grados de temperatura solo con ello.

—¿Realmente piensas eso que dijiste antes...?

—En definitiva —asintió el menor—, Yuuri Katsuki luce mejor que cualquiera el lápiz labial.

—Mh... A Mila le sentaba bien...

—A ti te queda mucho mejor.

La suave risa del mayor retumbó en las paredes de la estancia. Y los labios rojos de Yuuri se presionaron contra la tersa piel de la parte trasera de la oreja derecha de Otabek.

—Gracias —le susurró con cariño—, siempre sabes qué decir.

Altin se recargó del pecho de su amado y suspiró.

—No —declaró—, ese eres tú.

Katsuki le dio un besito en la cien derecha y luego uno en la nariz.

—Mentiroso.

Otabek había contemplado aquel rojo en los labios de su pareja muchas horas después de que ambos se fueron a dormir. Y no ayudó en lo más mínimo que Mila apareciera al día siguiente con todo un set de coloretes como regalo de cumpleaños adelantado de Otabek. Sí, del kazajo cuando fue al nipón a quien entregó el presente, con un guiño y una sonrisa conocedora, se retiró sin más, satisfecha consigo misma por sus grandes ideas.

Y, bueno, los regalos no se despreciaban, por lo que ya varios tipos de rojo habían acicalado los labios del japonés de veintiséis años. Y los del kazajo de veinte, para qué negarlo.

Ah, pero no estaba en los planes de Otabek, mucho menos de Yuuri Katsuki, que Viktor Nikiforov notara una mancha en el cuello de la camisa de la pareja de su pupilo durante una cena de gala a la que fueron convidados de un día para el otro. Por supuesto, Nikiforov no se contuvo de hacer un par de comentarios en doble sentido que perfectamente captó Christophe Giacometti, quien les lanzó una mirada mucho más explícita que el propio Viktor y formuló unas frases bastante menos disimuladas.  
No había estado en los planes ni de Katsuki ni de Altin, mas quizá si en los de Babicheva, la misma que se destornillaba de risa en su fuero interno, siendo secundada por Yuri Plisetsky.

 _Ay, Otabek_ suspiró Mila, guardándose sus pensamientos, _debiste cuidar que Yuuri no te dejara marcas delatoras..._

* * *

*La aclaración al principio por el título del one shot. XD

*Sí, tal cual hacia con Yuri Plisestsky, Otabek llama Yuura a Yuuri cuando están a solas o con personas muy de confianza. En este caso, con la pareja Plisetsky-Babicheva. 3  
Mila es muy shippeable igual.~  
*La parte de las neuronas mientras de Otabek va en referencia a la gran impresión que le dio el que Yuuri hiciera lo que hizo. XD

Gracias por leer. 💚💙💚💙💚


	6. Día 5: Genderbender

~🍉Limones y sandias🍉~

.

.

.

Beka Altin había nacido y crecido en Kazajistán, mudándose a Rusia una semana después de cumplir ocho,sus padres explicando que se debía a la mira de mejores oportunidades. Allí pasaron cuatro años y, dos semanas después de su doceavo cumpleaños, se fueron para Canadá, esta vez por motivos de trabajo y allí permanecieron durante cinco años, mudándose a Japón tres semanas luego del cumpleaños diecisiete de la que ya era una adolescente agraciada aunque no precisamente demasiado femenina.  
Beka siempre había tenido una mirada tosca y una sonrisa rígida que pocas veces mostraba puesto que la seriedad era su característica distintiva. La muchacha se tomaba apecho cada labor que se le fuese encomendada y la llevaba a cabo con eficacia. Sin duda alguna sería una gran empresaria al terminar sus estudios. Ese era el consejo que siempre le habían dado: estudios y luego trabajo; ¨ _en las vacaciones está perfecto pero mientras estés en clases nada de negocios.¨_  
Beka se había apegado a la regla durante años, hasta que un día vio una oportunidad que bajo ninguna circunstancia podía dejar pasar: Invertir en las únicas aguas termales de un pueblito llamado Hasetsu.  
Así que para allá fue, por su cuenta, preparada con lo que diría en su mejor japonés.

Pero no salió como esperaba. Oh,no, en lo más mínimo. Salió mucho mejor.

Beka llegó a la residencia de la familia Katsuki: Yuutopia; una soleada mañana, encontrándose con un rechonchito hombre de lentes que bien la recibió, saludando en un inglés muy malo y sonriendo, aliviado, cuando Beka le respondió en japonés.

No perdió pues tiempo la kazaja en pedir una habitación y empezar a hablar de negocios, aceptando sin problemas el pedido del hombre porque su esposa llegaría pronto con su hija y deseaba que estuviera presente para cualquier posible acuerdo. Beka aceptó, paciente, y entabló amena plática con el hijo mayor de los Katsuki: Mario.

~ 🍉 • 🍋 • 🍉 ~

Una hora pasó antes de que la puerta corrediza que daba entrada a la estancia fuera corrida y por la misma ingresaran una menuda y delgada mujer, también de lentes mas de cabellera negra a diferencia de su esposo, quien la tenía castaña. Tras la mujer iba otra mucho más joven, de una contextura más bien gruesa y del mismo modo portando lentes, estos de montura azul y cuyo cabello, de semejante color al de su progenitora, era considerablemente más largo y caía con gracia a los lados de su blanco rostro.

Beka no lo identificó al momento, mas pronto se daría por enterada de la razón por la cual su corazón se aceleró en el interior de su pecho cuando los ojos de la hija menor de los Katsuki, del mismo tono marrón rojizo del padre y sonrisa por mucho más angelical, cinco años mayor que ella y de sumamente buena educación, se posaron sobre los propios, de un tono café más bien oscuro sin llegar a confundirse con el azabache de sus cabellos.

Tasha era el nombre de la esposa de Hikari Katsuki y Yuuri era el nombre de la más joven de sus hijas; el par de féminas se mostró encantada con la visita de la extranjera y agradecieron con reverencias su interés por el pequeño negocio que allí tenían.  
Beka encontró muy agradable la modestia de aquellas personas, terminando por decidirse: haría lo que hiciera falta por convencer al matrimonio de trabajar con ella.

Mario y Yuuri se despidieron tras agradecerle una última vez a Beka y se retiraron, dejando a solas a sus padres y a la joven.

Tasha propuso tomar asiento y preparó té.

La conversación fue amena y llegaron a un acuerdo justo en menos de dos horas, los ojos de Altin brillando en demasía cuando estrechó su mano con el matrimonio al finalizar, satisfecha consigo misma y con posibilidades que se habrían ante ella y ante la pareja.

Aceptó cenar en compañía de los propietarios y nuevos socios y se encontró a sí misma viendo demasiado seguido –siempre fugazmente y procurando que nadie más lo notara– en dirección de Yuuri Katsuki.

La japonesa, por suerte, parecía ser totalmente ajena a la continua acción de la kazaja hasta que, por un mal cálculo o simple mala suerte, Yuuri elevó la mirada en el preciso momento en que Beka tenía la propia puesta sobre su persona.

Yuuri le sonrió y le ofreció rellenar su vaso, a lo que Beka no se negó, extendiendo así el recipiente de vidrio hacia la hija de sus anfitriones y agradeciendo por el favor. Yuuri le regaló otra pequeña sonrisa y se desentendió de ella.

Beka se sintió algo decepcionada por ello mas no le dio vueltas, centrándose en el hablar de Hikari, quien había decidido brindar por la llegada y las intenciones de Beka. La misma pidió perdón, alegando que aún no era mayor de edad mas Tasha se unió a la causa de su marido y aseguró que solo sería un vaso.

Y lo fue. Solo un vaso, para Beka.

Por suerte, Mario supo cómo terminaría aquello y se excusó, mandándole una mirada de advertencia a la kazaja para que huyera que, afortunadamente, comprendió y se excusó por igual, pasando a retirarse y alcanzando a Mario para preguntarle por la ubicación del retrete.

Tras atender aquella necesidad, Beka subió a la que sería su habitación por esa noche y suspiró, desvistiéndose y poniéndose su holgada pijama como acto seguido.

Se fue a dormir con pensamiento positivo y grandes expectativas.

~ 🍉 • 🍋 • 🍉 ~

Beka despertó con ganas de ir al baño horas más tardes, captando que todavía había jarana en el primer piso y tanteando en busca de su celular para averiguar exactamente qué hora era.

Las 2:30 de la madrugada.

Resoplando, Beka apretó su teléfono y se deslizó fuera delas sábanas, calzando sus zapatos y apresurándose a ir a descargar.  
Ya que Mario le había dictado la ubicación del baño inferior mas no del superior, optó por no tantear e ir a ocupar el inferior, suspirando de alivio al finalizar.

Estaba por volver a las escaleras cuando una fuerte risotada captó su atención, Beka estaba segura de que no se trataba de la risa de Tasha y sí no era el caso entonces solo quedaba una opción.

Curiosa, se aproximó sin hacer ruido al comedor, espiando por una pequeña rendija de la puerta corrediza que ella misma creo.

Se llevó una de las sorpresas más grandes de su corta vida al ver a la hija menor de los Katsuki y a la misma señora Katsuki sobre la mesa que hacía solo unas horas había tenido nada más que comida encima. Como si eso fuera poco, madre e hija no traían más que sostén de la cintura para arriba, el negro del perteneciente a Tasha contrastando contra la piel de la misma mas no tanto como hacía el rojo contra la dermis de su descendiente.

 _Le iría mejor el negro_ pensó Beka, parpadeando al captar su propia opinión interna.

—¡Yuuuuuri! —la voz de Tasha, ya nada suave como hacía horas, animó a su hija—, ¡mueve más esas lonjitas, hija mía!

—¡Siiiiiiiií! —chilló Yuuri a su vez, riendo y sacudiéndose, no de forma vulgar, mas bien todo lo contrario, meneando las cajeras y ondeando el vientre en un sensual baile improvisado.

El calor hizo su aparición en las mejillas de Altin y tragó saliva, sus ojos repasando el cuerpo de la japonesa más joven con descaro.

 _Beka, no. No,no, Beka mala. Mala._ Pero de nada servían sus represalias mentales. Le gustaba lo que estaba viendo.

Hikari, quien presenciaba todo riendo y siguiendo el juego de las dos mujeres de su vida, suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

—Cariño, creo que ya ha sido suficiente —declaró, poniéndose de pie.

—¡De eso nada! —lo atacaron madre e hija, haciendo parpadear al padre.

—¡Que venga Mario! —exigió Yuuri—, ¡que baile conmigo!, ¡un reto de baile! —se me iluminaron los ojos—, ¡lo venceré!

—Eso ya lo has hecho infinidad de veces, hija —rio Tasha.

—Es verdad —confirmó Yuuri—. ¡Ah! ¡Entonces a la socia!

Beka se erizó.

—¿Una competencia de baile con Beka Altin? —se horrorizó Hikari.

—¡Fabulosa idea! —celebró por el contrario Tasha—, ¡todo un espectáculo!

—¿Verdad? —sonrió Yuuri, apoyando una mano en su cadera—, ella se veía como una buena rival. Además, es muy bonita.

El calor se incrementó en las mejillas de la kazajo.

—Su busto era bonito —comentó Tasha.

—¡Esposa, por favor! —increpó Hikari, exaltado y bastante menos mareado—, nadie tendrá un duelo de baile con nuestra nueva socia. Es hora de dormir.

—Pero yo quiero bailar con ella —se quejó Yuuri, inconforme—, ¡aunque me deje en ridículo con el tamaño de sus pechos!

—¡Yuuri! —exclamó el matrimonio Katsuki, con dos tipos distintos de tono de voz, más que opuestos: diversión y represalia.

—¡No es mi culpa tener pecho pequeño! —Yuuri posó sus manos sobre sus propios senos, que bien cabían en sus palmas ahuecadas y suspiró.

—Tu medida es por mucho mayor a la de una nipona común, cielo —sonrió Tasha.

—¡Son limones a comparación de las sandías que se maneja Altin!

Y eso fue todo. Beka se deslizó lejos de su puesto de espionaje, cerrando la puerta sin hacer ruido y dejando a la familia que riñera sola. Subió al segundo piso a la carrera y se arrojó en la cama, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos.

 _Limones y sandías_ no dejaba de repetir su mente, _limones y sandias, limones y sandias..._

No iba a poder volver a dormir.

* * *

*Chubby! YuuriFem es amor y vida. -corazón-  
*En realidad los pechos de Yuuri y los de Beka van por ahí en tamaño pero ya saben cómo es Yuuri.~

Gracias por leer. 💙💚💙💚


	7. Día 6: Daddy kink Sugar daddy

Tampoco hay lemmon en este one shot. :3  
#SorryNotSorry

* * *

~👓I don't wanna be punish again👓~

.

.

.

Yuuri Katsuki bajó la revista que se encontraba leyendo al sentir la no tan extraña presión contra su pierna. Su mirada marrón rojiza, detrás de sus gafas de montura azul, hizo contacto con la café chocolate de Otabek Altin, su novio, quien traía puestas unas orejas de oso y, Yuuri estaba seguro, una camisa que era de la propiedad de Katsuki, unos bóxers, medias... y eso era todo.

Yuuri suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

—Hoy no, Beka.

—¿Por qué no? —la voz del kazajo nunca fluctuaba entre ninguna emoción al principio, siempre neutral y algo impersonal—, ¿acaso no me veo bien?

Yuuri no pensaba caer en su juego.

—Por supuesto que te ves bien, cariño.

Otabek infló las mejillas y Yuuri rio.

—¿Quién es mi lindo osito? —cuestionó Katsuki, ligeramente burlón.

Altin alzó la mano, empezando a ponerse de pie, tomó la revista que aún descansaba entre las manos del japonés y la arrojó a un lado, no con violencia o impaciencia, sencillamente como arrojas algo que no vas a necesitar.

—Otabek —suspiró Yuuri al momento en que el mencionado reemplazó el lugar de la revista, sobre su regazo, y acomodó sus manos sobre sus hombros—, he dicho que no.

Otabek lo observó desde arriba durante cinco segundos antes de inclinarse y acariciar su oreja derecha con sus labios.

—Pero... he sido malo...

Yuuri tragó saliva, negando suavemente con la cabeza.

Otabek movió apenas sus caderas, logrando que Yuuri soltara un jadeo involuntario.

—Sí... he sido _muy_ malo...

 _Oh, no._ Suplicó Katsuki.

—Be...Beka es un buen chico —susurró Yuuri, cerrando los ojos cuando el menor mordió el pabellón de su oreja—, n-no...

—No quiero ser castigado... —Yuuri sentía la pequeña sonrisa en los labios de su pareja, incitándole—, no quiero pero... lo _merezco..._

Mientras Yuuri hacía intentos desesperados por controlar su respiración y el calor que cada vez subía más y más por su cuerpo... Otabek ya le estaba desabotonando la camisa.

—Otabek... —gruñó Yuuri, terco y viendo venir la respuesta que seguiría a su intento de orden—, para...

—¿Mh? —el menor hizo un sonido de duda, suspirando contra la oreja de su amado—, ¿papi no está feliz con las atenciones de Beka?

Yuuri presionó juntos los labios, apretando aún más sus párpados cerrados, como si sintiera dolor mas no pudiendo ser un caso más contrario.

 _Contrólate. Contrólate. Contrólate..._

—Beka no quiere ser castigado otra vez... —murmuró Yuuri, apenas en un hilo de voz.

—Oh —Otabek presionó su cadera contra la ajena, demostrando lo mucho que sí lo quería con la erección presente en su entrepierna—, Beka _quiere_ ser castigado otra vez... —terminó de desabrochar la camisa ajena y pasó sus dedos por el inicio del pecho, provocando un espasmo en el cuerpo de Yuuri—, y otra vez... y otra vez...

Yuuri abrió los ojos, marrón rojizo asimilándose más al color vino.

—Bueno —declaró, su voz ronca y una mano moviéndose a posarse sobre la cadera contraria a la par en que la otra subía a echar sus labios cabellos hacia atrás—, si eso es lo que Beka quiere...

Otabek sonrió, victorioso. Se dio el lujo de tomar los lentes ajenos por las azules varillas y los deslizó fuera del rostro del mayor, colocándoselos en su lugar.

—Oh, no, papi, no es lo que quiero... —se inclinó a rozar sus labios y casi ronroneó—, es lo que _merezco..._

Porque, claramente, había una diferencia abismal entre desear, querer y merecer.

* * *

Yo dije que no había lemmon. Esto ha de contar como lime o similar. ~

¡Muy corto, lo sé! #SorryNotSorryx2

Gracias por leer. 💙💚💙💚


	8. Día final: Opción libre

~💚~Pequeños grandes momentos~💙~

.

.

.

La felicidad no es un estado, es un momento.

La vida está llena de pequeños grandes momentos. Ocasiones especiales en las que la alegría es la protagonista y que se recuerdan con profundo cariño. Pequeños grandes momentos que apenas duran un parpadeó o un minuto, o cinco.  
Son efímeros, hermosos y atesorados.

Si le preguntas a Yuuri Katsuki sobre un momento feliz en su vida, que no tenga que ver con el patinaje artístico sobre hielo, él meditará, preguntará: "¿si otro patinador está involucrado cuenta?", ahí es cuando debes decir que sí, no importa si para ti es un no, debes decir que _sí._ Yuuri te sonreirá suavemente –¿ya ves por qué tenías que asentir?– y dirá: "cuando mi prometido me pidió salir por primera vez." Si le preguntas por otro momento feliz, dirá: "Cuando me pidió ser su novio." Si decides insistir, agregará: "La primera película que vimos juntos, el primer beso, cuando me dejó montarme en su moto y conducirla sin ayuda, aquella vez que preparó _selyodka pod Shouboy_ para mí..." y seguirá y seguirá hasta que vea tu sonrisa y se dé cuenta de que lleva aproximadamente cincuenta minutos relatando pequeñas agradables vivencias como si versara los meses del año o los días de la semana, se avergonzará y, pase lo que pase, no te puedes reír de él. Es importante, _muy_ importante. No te rías. Puedes sonreír un poco más si así lo deseas y agradece que se haya abierto contigo de ese modo. Él negará con la cabeza y te agradecerá a ti por escucharlo. Siéntete libre de ofrecerle un café, te va a mandar de paseo con cortesía pero apreciará el gesto.

Si le haces la misma interrogante a Otabek Altin, él te mirará con su eterna expresión seria antes de responder: "cuando Yuuri Katsuki aceptó salir conmigo en una cita romántica." Como tú probabemente no seas bueno disimulando, él leerá en tu cara "¿acaso se puede salir en una cita que no sea romántica?" Y, amablemente, aclarará: "sí, se puede salir entre amigos, familia o meros conocidos por cuestiones de trabajo", por poner unos ejemplos; así que tú soltarás: ya, pero es Katsuki de quien hablamos, tu prometido. Otabek fruncirá ligeramente el ceño en tu dirección y responderá: "no era más que un amigo en esa época." Tú te reirás y te sentirás estúpido, además de algo enojado porque, aunque el kazajo lo ha dicho sin burla, es algo obvio y has quedado como tonto al él tener que recalcártelo. Aclararás la garganta, pues, e inquirirás acerca de otro momento. Otabek dirá: "cuando Yuuri aceptó ser mi novio"; después: "cuando me permitió sostenerlo entre mis brazos durante cinco maravillosos minutos, mientras se deshacía en llanto por la muerte de Jack." Porque sí, la primera película que vieron fue nada más y nada menos que _Titanic._ Otabek ni siquiera necesita pensar en las siguientes anécdotas: "el primer beso", una templada mañana en la que Otabek se atrevió a hacer la tan esperada –por ambas partes– pregunta decisiva y fue recompensado con un suave asentimiento de cabeza y un próximo cosquilleo de lo más agradable en los labios; "cuando Yuuri condujo mi motocicleta solo por primera vez", con la chaqueta de cuero del dueño de la misma y el casco también ajeno, y condujo y condujo hasta dar la vuelta entera a la manzana, lanzándose a los brazos del menor tras bajar, con el corazón latiéndole a mil y una gran y orgullosa sonrisa en sus labios, pero no más orgullosa que la de su novio. Las redes sociales se encontraron repletas de las fotos que Otabek tomó y Yuuri posteó en su _Instagram_ : Viktor siendo el primero en felicitar a su pupilo, Yuri Plisetsky exigiendo poder conducir también la motocicleta de su mejor amigo, Phichit aconsejando al propio que le preparara _katsudon_ al kazajo como recompensa y Chris intercediendo comentando que _el katsudon_ ya estaba más que listo apenas un segundo antes de que Viktor mandara un _"_ _¡yo también quiero!_ _"_ y se creará todo un gracioso malentendido y una pequeña tercera guerra mundial en algunos grupos de fans y de shippeos.

Si les preguntas a Yuuri Katsuki y a Otabek Altin sobre el momento más reciente de felicidad, se tomarán de las manos y te responderán: " _cuando me me pidió matrimonio_ _"_ y " _cuando aceptó casarse conmigo_ _"_ en simultáneo.

Y, si les preguntas por el momento más feliz en un futuro próximo, su respuesta será unánime: _cuando diga que sí en el altar._

La felicidad no es un estado, más bien un momento. Por eso, todo lo que podían procurar Otabek y Yuuri era proporcionarse la mayor cantidad de momentos felices posibles el uno al otro, y eso estaba bien. Estaba perfecto, en realidad. Porque, juntos, los _pequeños grandes momentos_ no tenían fin.

* * *

* _selyodka pod Shouboy = arenques aliñados._

¡Corto otra vez! Lo sé. XD

#SorryNotSorry

¡Y... la Otayuuri week ha llegado a su fin con este one shot!

Mil gracias todas las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer.

Abrazos a la distancia, BlAnWhiDe. 💙💚💙💚💙💚💙


End file.
